Dragnier
Dragnier is a recurring location within the Breath of Fire series. It is the home of the Brood. Although Dragnier is referred to by different names throughout the series, it is always considered to be the same place. Story ''Breath of Fire Known as '''Drogen', it is the home of Ryu and the light dragons. Zog, not knowing that the Light Dragons have lost their power, sends the Dark Dragons to eliminate them. Led by Jade, the Dark Dragons attack Drogen. The villagers decide to fight back but are turned to stone by Sara. Sara fights the Dark Dragons but is defeated and captured. Undiscovered by the Dark Dragons the villagers recover and discuss rescuing Sara. Esma convinces the villagers that nothing can be done and that they need to escape. Undeterred by Esma and driven by the loss of his home and sister, Ryu begins his journey to defeat Zog and save the world. ''Breath of Fire II Known as '''Dologany', it is the village of the Dragon Clan and is located underground in Infinity, the area sealed behind the gates of Gate. After the Dragon Clan discovered the existence of Myria's spawn, Deathevan, they choose to move deep underground as a way to keep a watch over him, Since the demon could not be destroyed at the time due to his lack of a physical form, the Dragon Clan awaited centuries for the arrival of the "Destined Child", the one who could face and vanquish him. ''Breath of Fire III It is the hideout of the last remaining descendants of the Brood. All the Brood here, with the exception of Jono, have given up their powers, enabling them to hide from Myria despite being very close to her station in terms of location. Dragnier can only be accessed through the Portal Drive, as there is no way to access it from anywhere else except the Desert of Death to the north. They have awaited the return of the Prince of Dragons so that he may end Myria's evil. It is also the only location of the Dragon God Ladon's plaque, who is the game's final Master, as well as the second and final location of a Dragon God statue. Within the tunnels beneath the city lies a mural that depicts the battle from the original game against the goddess Tyr. Breath of Fire 6 Returning under the name '''Dragnier Village' (ドラグニール村, doraguniiru-mura), it's the player character's residence. A small town found near the Earlydawn Forest, Dragnier Village is the home of people from several races who carry out a simple lifestyle. As part of its ancient tradition, the Hero's family has served as the village representatives or "leaders" through several generations, with his brother Ryu currently in charge. Dragnier is where the ancient traditions of the dragons are preserved, albeit they are slowly fading away from the villagers' minds. The village was targeted by the Insidia Empire and assaulted by imperial forces led by Klaus. After the attack, the Hero is found by Peridot and, together with other survivors, set themselves to rebuild the village and find Ryu, who went missing following the attack. In terms of gameplay, Dragnier Village will feature a town-building aspect similar to the Faerie Village of previous games, allowing the player to choose how to build the village and their residents. Shops ''Breath of Fire'' Drogen Item Shop Drogen Equipment Shop Breath of Fire III Notable Residents ''Breath of Fire'' *Ryu (Breath of Fire) *Sara *Esma *Drogen's Chief ''Breath of Fire II'' *Ryu Rider *Martin McCarran *Valerie ''Breath of Fire III'' *Jono *Griol ''Breath of Fire 6'' *Hero *Ryu (Breath of Fire 6) *Gilliam (Breath of Fire 6) *Amelia *Jubei Treasures Breath of Fire *V.Ptn *300z Gallery BoF2 dragnier.jpg BoF dragnier.jpg dolognyart.png BoF6_dragnier.jpg Category:Breath of Fire Locations Category:Breath of Fire II Locations Category:Breath of Fire III Locations Category:Breath of Fire 6 Locations Category:Breath of Fire 6 Towns